


Prepared for Halloween? No? Well, You Should Probably Read On...

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Series: Craigslist AU [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, WASP Wards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that Senator Ward gives out king size candy bars? Well, neither did he!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared for Halloween? No? Well, You Should Probably Read On...

“Bam, bitch,” Skye announces, wobbling through Christian’s doorway. “Death Star.”

Christian practically leaps back, either to stay out of the way of her costume or her enormous belly. “Of course you are,” he says.

Grant tucks under the doorway, helmet under his arm. “I’m Darth Vader.”

“Perfect,” Christian says. “I’m so glad you showed up in costume for no reason.”

“No reason!” Skye protests. “It’s Halloween! Where is your costume?”

“I don’t do Halloween,” Christian says. “I thought you two were coming over for dinner, and-”

“We are coming over because I started a rumor in the supermarket that Senator Ward gives out king sized candy bars,” Skye says. “And so-”

“You did what?” Christian says. “I never- I’ve never given out candy in my life, I didn’t even trick or treat-”

Skye shoves a bag of candy against his chest. “That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“We’re here to spread the holiday cheer,” Grant says, wrapping an arm around Skye’s shoulder. “Haven’t you ever wondered if you’d been missing out?”

“No,” Christian says. “Never.”

“Liar,” Skye replies. “Come on. You need to take us to the supermarket.”

“What?” he says. “Why?”

“Well you don’t have any candy to give out,” Skye says. “And all those kids are gonna be pretty disappointed when they show up at the Senator’s house and he’s got no candy.”

“My lawn isn’t even decorated-” Christian gestures. “I can’t do this. We’ll just turn off all the lights and if children show up we’ll hide.”

Skye looks up at Grant. Grant just shrugs. “He’s always been like this.”

“Okay, so,” Skye continues. “We’re canceling the saddest Halloween ever. Christian and I will go to the supermarket, and Grant will stay and decorate.”

“Why can’t the two of you just go back out?” Christian says.

Skye lets out a huff. “Halloween candy is expensive.”

“Yep,” Grant says.

“So really you’re doing this,” Christian says. “Because you’re too cheap to give out candy at Grant’s apartment.”

“Well also,” Skye says. “Grant wants to decorate!”

“You’ve got so much space!” Grant says. “I have plans.”

“I have to call Anna,” Christian says. “She’s going to have to brave the Halloween store for costumes. You’re sentencing her to death. Her heart is so fragile, she-”

“Yeah, yeah, lay it on,” Skye says, grabbing Christian by the wrist. “You two can just use what you have here! Grant and I will help you after the grocery store.”

“You know what would be nice?” Christian says. “If you called me in advance. That would’ve been great.”

“Life is full of hardship,” Skye says. “For example. I’m super pregnant, and I literally always have to pee. Like right now! Where’s your bathroom?”

He sighs. “Past the sitting room.”

“Oooh,” Skye says. Wiggles her fingers at him. “Sitting room. Fancy.”

“Please stop,” Christian says. “Go pee. The sooner you pee, the sooner we can get this over with.”

“Where do you keep your bedsheets?” Grant asks.

“You’re not using my sheets,” Christian says. “They’re 1000 thread count. Grant, don’t go up the stairs, get down here I swear-”

 

\--

 

 

“Honestly,” Skye says, grabbing Christian’s arm for balance. “I thought you had a driver.”

He helps her out of the car. “I do. But he has the weekends off.”

She takes a moment to steady herself. “Seriously?”

“It’s the job,” he protests.

Skye rubs her Death Star adorned tummy. “Sure it is. Brat.”

“I’m the brat,” he says. “Me. Not you?”

“I’m pregnant with your brother’s illegitimate baby, so-”

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Christian says. The parking lot’s on the packed side. Skye’s getting the feeling they’re not the only ones stocking up. “She’s perfect. Going to be perfect, I mean.”

Skye tucks her hands under her belly. “I was just teasing.”

The automatic doors swish open. “I’m sorry. I can never tell.” 

“Yeah, you’re kind of bad with sarcasm,” Skye says. “You want to grab a cart?”

He pauses. “Should we? I don’t go to the supermarket much.”

“Who does your grocery shopping?” Skye asks. 

“I order it,” he says. “I mean, is that not normal? Do most people-”

Skye gestures to the enormous line.

He blinks. “Oh.”

“You’re such a bubble child,” Skye says. “Briar is going to be so... un-Ward-y. She’s gonna go trick or treating every year, and she’s gonna go to supermarkets, and she’s gonna-”

“She’s gonna be great,” Christian says. “Smart and beautiful and normal-”

Skye purses her lips. “Normal?” she asks. “I doubt I’ll ever have a normal child.”

“You know what I meant,” Christian says.

Skye just pulls him down the candy aisle. It’s been picked pretty clean, but the king sized stuff seems to be in tact. “Good thing everyone’s cheaper than you are, Mayo,” Skye says. She pulls the first big pack of chocolate bars that she can get her hands on.

“Yes,” he says, taking the candy from the higher shelves. “Lucky me. You know, I could’ve just had someone bring these to the house, you’re-”

She opens the first bag of candy. “Yeah, but I’m pregnant and wanted candy now.”

“You’re pregnant and should be sitting down,” Christian says. “Or laying down, preferably. When do they put you on bedrest?”

“Oh my God, Christian,” Skye laughs. More chocolate. “It’s 2015. I don’t have to lay down on bedrest for the entirety of my pregnancy.”

 

“I give you another month,” Christian says, grabbing a candy bar from the opened package. “By the time you’re on your last few weeks, you’re not gonna want to move.”

“Why, ‘cause I’m lazy?”

He gives half a grin. “Yep.”

A shrug. “Fair. Can I have your ordering service?”

“See?” he says. “You’re already getting used to the Ward way.”

“Nah,” Skye says. She clinks their candy together. “You’ve gotten used to my way. And sometimes I throw you a bone.”

He’s finished his candy, which is impressive. She’s never seen someone wolf down a king sized chocolate bar so fast, and she’s the pregnant one. “Grant raves about you,” he says. “He talks about you all the time.”

“You talk to him?” Skye asks. Swallows. “About me?”

“We’re brothers,” Christian says. “I’m not entirely unreachable. And besides. I talk about Anna, too.”

Skye nods. “But does he say anything-”

“Bad? Secret? No, Skye,” Christian says. “Whatever you’ve told him, that’s between the two of you.”

She feels Briar move. Maybe her daughter can sense relief. Her tiny, precious Death Star.  Or she just likes candy. Same, baby Briar. Same. “So what do you say about Anna, then?”

“That’s for me to keep to myself,” Christian says. “Fair’s fair.”

“We should get back to your house,” Skye says. “Before Grant goes hogwild on decorations.” 

“Oh, dear God,” Christian says. “My lawn.”

“Right,” Skye says. “And you know what? We need to stop one more place. I almost forgot.”

Christian raises a single eyebrow.

“You’ve got to show me how to do that,” Skye says.

 

\--

 

“Happy Halloween!” Rose yells, bursting out of Christian’s car.  “Look at what Grant did! Look!” 

Grant is hoisted up on a ladder by the front door. He’s stringing up what looks like a giant spiderweb.  Pretty impressive given that Skye’s sure Christian doesn’t actually own any giant spiderwebs.

“Oh God,” Christian says, in a groan. “My sheets.”

“Rosie!” Grant calls, climbing down the ladder. “My Cinderella!”

She does a full spin in her beautiful dress.

Turns out, Rose had a pretty decent supply of gowns going for her. A little hairdo here, some borrowed shoes there, and she was the prettiest Cinderella Skye had even seen.

“I mean honestly,” Christian continues to mutter, studying his lawn. “It’s not like I explicitly asked him not to use my sheets, it’s not like I’m his brother and he should listen to me on occasion, or anything-”

“Are you still on that?” Skye says.

“We just got back!”

“Whatever, nerd,” Skye says. “Babe, the lawn looks great! Very spooky.”

“But not too spooky, right?” Grant says. “Don’t want to scare off the kids!”

Skye takes a look at the lawn, covered in sheet ghosts. “I think we’re good!”

“Perfect,” he says, beaming. “Look at everyone! This is so exciting!”

“We never get real Halloween,” Rose says. “But Skye said Christian’s having a party! With snacks and movies!”

“Yep!” Skye says. “We’re going to start with Canni-”

A look from Christian.

“The Nightmare Before Christmas, and go from there!”

Grant tugs her in by the hand. Gently. Rubs her belly for her. “Feeling alright?” he asks. “Not too tired?”

“Our lil Death Star is going strong,” Skye says. “Kind of killing my back, though.”

“Oh no!” Grant says. “You’re so good. Carrying our baby around.”

“Not much choice,” Skye says. “Trust me, when she’s out, you can have her.”

“I’ll carry her everywhere,” Grant says, putting his free hand against Skye’s cheek. “I’ll carry you right now, if you want.”

“Aw,” Rosie says. “It’s so romantic!”

“Yes,” Christian says, carrying all the grocery bags from the car. “Fantastic. Grant, if you could? Your wife-” He clears his throat. “Your Skye bought too much candy.”

“Oh, like you mind,” Grant says. “We all know about your secret candy stash, Christian.”

Rose laughs. She’s taken to prancing around the lawn in her gown, clearly already in the Halloween mood. 

Skye grins. “Where’s Anna?”

“Inside, upstairs,” Grant says. “She said she had some costume ideas.”

“Oh dear,” Christian says. “Oh no, what room is she in?”

Skye makes a face. “Why?”

Christian hands the bags to Grant. “No reason. Excuse me.”

Skye’s never actually seen Christian run. And this isn’t running. It’s more like... brisk, frightened walking.

Beautiful.

“Someone’s going to be in a harness for Halloween,” Skye whispers. “Kinky.”

“Please,” Grant says. “Not about my brother.”

“Go tell that to Anna, then,” Skye says.

“Skye!” Rose calls, from somewhere in Grant’s ghost field. “Come here!” 

Skye kisses Grant quickly, happily, before venturing onto the lawn. “What’s up, princess?”

Rose twirls into view. “Come waltz with me!” she says. “For the Halloween Ball!”

Skye takes her hands. “Of course, sweetie.”

“I can’t wait to meet little Briar,” Rose says. “She’s gonna be so pretty!”

“Babies are usually kind of funny looking,” Skye says.

“But she’s yours and Grant’s,” Rose says. “So she’ll be beautiful!”

“As beautiful as you, sweetie,” Skye says. “Come on, let’s go help Grant unpack the candy.”

“We should help Christian pick a costume, too!” Rose says.

“Oh, I think we should let Christian and Anna sort that out, first,” Skye says. “And then we can do his makeup!”

Rose lets out a gentle gasp. “I’m going to make him beautiful.”

“Yes you are, baby,” Skye says. “Candy first, though?”

An astute nod. “Candy first!” 

“Candy always,” Skye says. “It’s the spirit of Halloween!”

 


End file.
